Destiny
by softball2240
Summary: Amu tells about how she almost missed a chance in her life. But one trip changed her life forever


Ok so i decided to write this one day in foundations class (lamest excuse for a class ever!) and i came up with this. Yesterday when i was at my grandparents' house i finished it. So anyway i hope you all enjoy reading it. Geez it seems like i write a lot more now a days. Well anyway here it is.

Disclaimer: softball2240 does not own Shugo Chara

A chance comes ever so often in a person's life, and if you miss it then there is no turning back. I had almost done this once in my life. It was the time when my best friend had left to go and search for his father. At the time I didn't really believe that I had loved him, but after he left I was miserable. No, miserable isn't the right word for it. I was hollow. All the troubles and excitement in my life disappeared after he left. We had defeated Easter and he didn't have to hide from them anymore. No, he was free. Free from the restraints of them holding him there, keeping him from being able to do what he wants and perusing his dreams.

But now that he's free, he left. Left me, his sister, and mother to search for his father. To find the man he truly does care about even though he always denies it. The violin he cares for, the father he loves. That's what he left for. But I missed keeping him her near me. Maybe if I had discovered my feelings sooner I might have been able to keep him here. But I couldn't change this fact. Now my life isn't the same anymore. Being with my friends and hanging around with them up and bugging everyone. No chance of being teased and then yelling at him because of his perverted ways. Tadase had confessed to me, but I refused. I had finally understood that he would only love Amulet Heart and not me for who I really am. He was upset at me for a while but soon found someone else whom he loved and was loved back.

The time when this happened made me realize how alone I really was. No one loved me for who I really was, they just liked my outer character and I could never truly love someone else. It was him who made me feel whole, him who made me feel like I belong, and him who made me who I am. It was at times when I realized this that I decided to leave. Leave the town where my love once lived and go find him. I only got partial clues as to where he was from the occasional picture message where I got from him. It was of random things and locations of where he was. The last picture I got was of a fountain.

To look around for him was like a quest to find my heart. The long journey that never seemed to end. But I was occasionally lucky when someone said they saw him and pointed me in the right direction. It was these little bits of luck that got me closer to him. Closer to my beloved, closer to my heart. It took me over five months to finally catch up to him. Where people had said they saw him nearly hours ago. It was at these times when my body didn't feel hollow anymore. The times when I began to feel like my old self again. The pictures didn't come as frequent though, so it made it tougher. But when they do come they are of things that I pass by in days after I receive the message. To get so close and not find what I'm looking for gets devastating.

It was eight months after I began my journey that I heard it. The soft, sad melody of his violin. My heart started again as I ran towards the sound. The sound that made my days seem less cloudy in the world. The pulsing of my heart beating in my chest let me know that this was really happening. Turning the corner of the streets that twist and turn of an endless maze I run closer and closer towards the sound.

As I turn the last corner I see him. He's standing by the fountain that I've seen thousands of times, but had never seen him there until today. He has that peaceful look on his face that he always puts on while he plays. It's always as if the music takes him to another realm of his own, that no one could break unless they disturb him. He looked older in a way. His hair had grown longer, taller, and his face had thinned out. All traces of what I used to know of a child's face in him were gone. But he still reminded me of his old self. Nothing could make me forget him ever, that's why I knew it was him. Listening to the song he was playing as I had heard him done so many times before, it brought me back to where I used to be; o the fullness of my life.

The song ended and he put his violin down. Looking up for the first time, he saw me. The shine in his eyes made me know that he recognized me. Realized that I was the kid he used to tease two years ago. The same person whom he claimed to have love, who knows that he truly did mean all his words. The smile on his face proved how much he really did miss me. As he finished putting his instrument away, he looked back at me. The gleam in his deep blue eyes seemed to get brighter the longer he looked at me.

After staring at each other for a while he began to walk over to me. The pounding in my chest increased as he got closer and closer until I thought that it would explode. Then he just stood there nearly inches away from me just staring into my eyes. I starred at his too, afraid that I would lose the thing I had been seeking for through this whole trip. Then the unexpected happened. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close.

The contact of his skin sent my body into ease. I felt comfortable, safe in his arms. These were the arms that I was searching for, the protective embrace that always cheered me up when I was upset or in trouble. The embrace that I had once given him to save him from the evil that we had vanquished those years ago. His grip around me got stronger as mine did around him. I nuzzled my head into his chest and inhaled his scent. The scent that I had remembered. That had lingered on my bed for weeks after he had left me. I could finally smell that chocolate scent again and it was better than I had remembered.

His arms stayed around me for the longest time. As if he were expecting this to just be a dream as well and I would soon disappear after he had stopped embracing me. This exchange lasted a long time. Both of us were afraid that it was just a sick dream conjured up by our minds by our desires to see each other again. It was when I had finally shifted that we both believed that this was real. "I missed you." I mumbled into his shirt. His sensitive ears must have heard this. Soon his mouth had moved next to my ear and I heard him whisper to me "I missed you too Amu," in response.

My world became whole again as he spoke those words to me. I became more aware that he truly did care for me and was honestly happy to see me again. The love that I had felt for him all these years was shown in the one motion I made. I kissed him after he told me those words. I had reached up and put pressure onto his lips that seemed to be begging to be kissed. He seemed shocked at the motion that I had made but accepted it. He soon returned the kiss and I was shocked but still continued kissing him. It was the best kiss I had ever received in my life and I never wanted it to end. Unfortunately I had run out of breathe and had to separate my desperate lips from him. We both began to breathe heavily as the kiss ended.

The kiss that started our relationship. The kiss that began our forever love. The one trip that had changed both of our destinies forever. The one journey that made my life worth living again. The one boy who had made my life an adventure. The company that had made meeting him possible. These are all the things that lead us together. These are the things that made me realize my love for him. These are the reasons I love. Why destiny gave us the chance to be together again.


End file.
